Le choix de Sabine
by Klitel35
Summary: Durant une mission Sabine apprend que deux personne sur le Ghost l'aime, mais qui choisira t'elle ?
1. Chapitre 0

**Salut ! voici ma première histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer dans mon écriture. Le chapitre 0 présente juste un personnage que j'ai inventer et insérer dans l'histoire ( il a le même âge que Sabine et est arrivé 1 ans avant Ezra.) bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 0 **

Louis est un Mandalorien du clan Kra, il est né en 21 ABY il est blond, a les yeux bleus, fait 1m75 et est maigre. Son armure est bleue et rouge :

Il maitrise la force grâce à sa mère, qui fut jadis une Jedi et il perdit toute sa famille dans un guerre entre clan pour le sabre noir.

La forteresse du clan Kra fut attaquée par les Death Watch. Le père de Louis le sauva en lui donnant le sabre laser et en le faisant monter dans un chasseur Kom'rk. Les Death Watch le laissèrent pour mort dans un vaisseau presque détruit en ne se doutant pas que leur précieux sabre se trouvait à bord.


	2. Chapitre 1-Mando'a

**Début de la véritable histoire.**

**Chapitre 1 **

Louis était recroquevillé dans le fauteuil du pilote, il faisait froid… très froid… le chauffage ayant arrêté de fonctionner, quand les tire avait atteint les batteries. Il attendait que la mort vienne le prendre, ou qu'une âme charitable reçoive son signal de détresse et vienne le sauver. Il faisait vraiment froid… et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveiller quand, ses yeux se fermèrent.

« Est ! tu m'entends ? ne te rendort pas ont va te sortir de là, ne t'en fait pas. » la fille que le secouait pour le réveiller, était une jeune Mandalorienne, qui portait une armure colorée.

« Spectre 5 a Ghost il y a bien quelqu'un a l'intérieure. » Elle attendit une réponse et dit « très bien je le ramène » elle passa un bras sous mes esselles et un autre sur mes cotes pour m'aider à marcher vers son cargo. « Aux faites, je m'appelle Sabine et toi ? »

*_2 ans et demi plus tard…*_

« Louis ! » appela Ezra en tambourinant a la porte de la cabine. « Réveille-toi ou ont pars sans toi à l'entrainement ! » dit Ezra en s'éloignant.

Il descendit de sa couchette et s'étira en regardant sa cabine. Il y avait sa couchette qui prenait tout un mur, a côté un établit qui lui servait à nettoyer et à réparer son armure et ses armes, juste au-dessus une petite fenêtre lui permettant de voir l'extérieure, dans un coin un porte armure ou trônait son équipement et juste à côté une douche. Sabine l'avait peint sur la porte de sa cabine, posant en armure. Il se doucha et en se regardant dans le miroir, se dit qu'il avait bien besoins d'une petite coupe. Alors, il prit un pair de ciseaux et décida de ce les couper cours sur les coté et de garder de la longueur à l'avant pour avoir une petite mèche. Il revêtit son armure et pris ses deux blaster Westar-35. Il sortit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine en saluant chopper qui passait par là. Dans la cuisine il trouva Ezra et sabine qui prenait leurs petit déjeuner.

« J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe. » dit Sabine qui avait remarqué le changement. Louis lui sourit.

« Tu ne m'a rien dit quand je me les suis coupés ! » s'exclama Ezra en regardant Sabine qui roula des yeux exaspérer.

« kaysh cuyir o'r linibar be affection. » _*il est en manque d'affection*_ dit louis a une Sabine qui manquait de s'étouffer de rire. « bic's trikar'la. » _*c'est triste* _dit-elle morte de rire.

« Est ! je vous aie déjà dit de ne pas parler en Mando'a quand je suis là ! vous savez que je ne le comprends pas. » dit Ezra tapant du poing sur la table, renversant la moitié de son Bole de céréale.

« elek… bic's te Kelir. » _*oui… c'est voulu* _dit Louis en allant s'assoir à la table avec son Bole. Sabine rigolait tellement qu'elle peinait à respirer, ce qui fit rougir de honte Ezra qui partit en disant « toi tu vas voir à l'entrainement ! » Louis dut se retenir de ne pas lancer une dernière phrase en Mando'a.

**Voila le premier chapitre est fini il est un peu court mais j'aime bien séparer les évènements (dite-moi si vous préférer autrement.)**


	3. Chapitre 2-Entrainement

**Chapitre 2**

Une fois leur petit déjeuner achever Sabine et Louis allèrent à la soute pour retrouver Kanan et Ezra qui les attendait pour partir.

« Tu n'es pas trop fâcher pour tout a l'heure ? » demanda Louis à Ezra pendant que Kanan et Sabine sortait les moto jet. Ezra se contenta de grogner.

Il monta derrière Kanan et Louis derrière Sabine. En 20 minutes ils arrivèrent à leur zone d'entrainement, une clairière entourer de montagne a l'abris des regards.

Louis ayant déjà appris a manié la force auprès de sa mère, Kanan lui apprenait seulement le maniement du sabre laser. Alors, pendant que le maitre Jedi apprenait des tours de Jedi a son padawan, Sabine et Louis eux, en bon Mandalorien se battait à main nu, s'exerçait aux tirs et au vol a jet pack. Kanan voyant que son apprenti n'était pas concentré, passa rapidement aux duels, il appela Sabine et Louis qui était en train de tirer sur le casque d'un stormtrooper posé sur une souche d'arbre. Le duel opposait Louis et Ezra.

Après avoir pris un sabre d'entrainement, comme à chaque fois Louis se mit en garde et laissa Ezra porter le premier coup, il tenta une attaque à la taille que Louis esquiva, répondant avec une fente avant qui déstabilisant Ezra et le faisait tomber, Louis prit l'avantage et mit une première fois le sabre sur la gorge d'Ezra.

« parjir, cela veut dire gagner en Mando'a. » dit Louis en aidant Ezra à se relever.

Ils se remirent en position, Louis éteignit son sabre et Ezra fonça sur le Mandalorien, qui, avec une grande faciliter balaya les jambes d'Ezra qui se retrouvât face contre terre un sabre laser à coter de la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas du jeu ! » dit Ezra en se relevant.

« N'oublie jamais que Louis est un Mandalorien, et qu'il a donc appris à se battre avant de savoir marcher » dit sabine en lui tendant son sabre d'entrainement qui avait roulé un peu à l'écart durant le combat.

« Il ta tendu un piège et tu as foncer tête baisser dedans. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu manques autant de concentration aujourd'hui ? » renchérie Kanan.

« Non ça va. Je ne mis attendait juste pas, c'est tout. » répondit Ezra en croisant les bras vexer.

« Très bien, alors ont peux rentrer. » dit Kanan en se dirigeant vers les speeder.

« Partez devant toi et Sabine j'aimerais parler un peut seul avec Ezra. » dit Louis en s'asseyent sur un rocher plat.

« D'accord mais ne vous entretuer pas. » dit sabine en les saluant.

« Alors de quoi tu voulais parler… » demanda Ezra en s'asseyant a côté de Louis.

« De ta relation avec Sabine. » Ezra rougie

« Mais il n'y a rien entre Sabine et moi ! »

Louis le regarda et dit « Oui mais tu aimerais. Et ne me dit pas le contraire cela se voie beaucoup trop. Mais tu ti prend de la mauvaise manière. »

Ezra se leva et écarta les bras « facile à dire pour toi, vous vous entendez super bien vous pouvez passer des heures dans la cabine de l'un ou l'autre à parler, vous faites plein de trucs ensemble ! »

Louis soupira et lui dit « oui mais moi je ne lui fais pas des crises de jalousie pour un oui ou pour un non, je ne je ne flirt pas avec elle en permanence mais, oui ont est pas mal aidée parce que nous avons la même culture. Pour être honnête cela m'étonnerait que Sabine veuille d'un petit copain, alors le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est d'être naturelle de ne pas te rendre malade pour des détaille alors la peux être que Sabine voudra passer plus de temps avec toi. »

Ezra haussa le ton « tu en sait quoi d'ailleurs de ce qu'elle veut ! »

Louis se leva et se dirigea vers le speeder « comme tu l'as si bien dit nous passons beaucoup de temps à parler tous les deux et elle me dit beaucoup de choses… » Louis s'était assis sur le speeder « allez vient ! ils vont se demander si je ne suis pas en train de t'enterrer. »

**Encore un peu court mais cela me permet de ne pas me décourager et de pouvoir poster de nouveaux chapitres régulièrement. Je suis toujours a la recherche de conseils pour m'améliorer. **


	4. Chapitre 3-Mauvais rêve

**Chapitre 3**

***de retour sur le Ghost* **

« A vous voilà enfin, Hera veut nous parlez, elle a une mission pour nous » dit Sabine qui les attendait devant le vaisseau. Il se placèrent tous autour de l'holotable et Hera commença le briefing

« Bon la rébellion veut que nous volions des donnés Imperial qui se trouve ici sur Lothal. Voici le bâtiment où se trouve nos renseignements (Une image en 3D du complexe apparut sur l'holotable) les banques de donnés se trouve au sous-sol et la seule porte est blindé et lourdement garder. »

Louis intervient « alors il faut passer par le plafond. » devant la tête méduser de ses camarades il s'expliqua « Le bâtiment au-dessus n'est qu'un bâtiment administratif il y aura surement peu de garde, alors on s'introduit et Sabine fait un trou qui nous mènera directement à la salle des serveurs. Mais il faudra que vous fassiez une grosse explosion en même temps que nous sinon ils vont directement nous entendre. »

Ezra s'exclama « C'est de la folie ! »

Sabine répondit en s'approchant de l'holotable « Non ce n'est pas si fou que cela, je pense que cela peut marcher si le Ghost tire sur le réservoir de carburant qui se trouve ici » dit-elle en montrant une sphère se trouvant à quelques mètres du bâtiment.

« Ok. Ont fait, cela Sabine et Louis s'introduiront dans le bâtiment et en même temps ils font un trou dans le sol et nous nous faisons exploser le réservoir puis après avoir récupéré les données ils repartant par le même chemin. »

Une fois qu'Hera eu déclarer le briefing terminer tout le monde vagua à ses occupations.

***plusieurs heures plus tard***

Tout le monde sur le Ghost dormait sauf Louis qui lui nettoyait ses armes ainsi que sont armure. Il allait aller se coucher, quand il entendit un cri venu de la cabine de sabine. Se précipitent, arme au poing s'attendant au pire, il fut surpris de trouver Sabine seul, en larme recrobillés sur son lit. Etonner il posa sont arme et prenant Sabine dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien » dit-il en lui caressent le dos. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien, c'est bête… j'ai juste fait un horrible cauchemar… » répondit-elle honteuse.

« Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, ce n'est pas honteux ou débile. Tu veux en parler ? » dit-il le regard plein de compassion mais cela lui fit un effet particulier de la voir sens armure ne portant qu'une combinaison moulante.

« C'était pendant la mission ont était découvert et ont mourrais tous… j'ai juste eu peur… » dit-elle en reprenant peux à peux son souffle. « Tu peux rester un peut ? Je ne pense pas que je pourrais retrouver le sommeil rapidement… sauf si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai. »

Louis était touché que Sabine se confie à lui et qu'elle lui montre un signe de faiblesse cela montrait qu'elle avait beaucoup confiance en lui. Alors il accepta.

Ils parlèrent durant plus de deux heures à la fin ils étaient tellement fatigués que Louis s'endormit sens sens rendre compte et Sabine n'ayant pas la force de se hisser sur la couchette du haut fit rouler Louis contre le mur et dormit avec lui.

**Chapitre 3 terminer cela commence à devenir plus intéressant dans le prochain chapitre qui n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire durant quelques jours. **


End file.
